The present invention concerns the interconnection of routers through switching networks using virtual circuits.
Communication between computers and other computing equipment is achieved through various types of networks. For computers and computer equipment within fairly close proximity, local area networks are often connected using a local area network (LAN). For computers and computer equipment separated by a greater distance, wide area networks (WAN) may be used to make the connections.
Often LANs and/or WANs are connected together in order for one computer on a LAN or a WAN to communicate with another computer in a different LAN or WAN. LANs and WANs may be joined, for example, using a network bridge or a network router.
For general information on routers see Request for Comment Number 1009 issued by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF).